A leader and a child
by Evil Corn Child
Summary: Complete summery inside...i'm no good with them. Ok people i know this story sucks but it was my first time, so please review.
1. Default Chapter

A Leader And A Child  
Hello everyone ^.^. I just thought up this story and I wanna see what you think of it, so please read and review. Thanks! Oh and this is my first Children Of The Corn fic so please be nice. ^.^ . Flames will be used to keep me warm on a cold day, and since this is my first Children Of The Corn fic I'm hoping I won't see any flames. Thanks again. ^.^ .  
  
Summery: Well, just what the title says... A leader and a child. Eli is the leader in this fic, and the child is named Kairi. She is a strong believer in He Who Walks Behind The Rows and will do anything he commands. Yet what would happen if the leader got to close to the child? Let's find out....  
  
------------------------------------------------------Chapter one----------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Kairi was a very quiet child, sure she talked sometimes, but not a lot. She talked to her friends all the time, but she never said much when they weren't around to talk to. She mostly just kept to her self though. Kairi lived with her brother whom was a year or so older then she, and also believed in He Who Walks Behind The Rows. Their parents died a few years back, when they left for a trip out of town and got into a car wreck.  
  
Kairi had a lot of friends, so she wasn't quiet all the time. Her best friend was named Eli Porter. True he was the leader of the children but they were best friends since the day they were born and nothing has changed in their friendship since then so there still close. (A/N: I know that Eli was a Demon in human form, and I'm not going to change that, but this is my first attempt so please be nice.) Kairi was also Eli's most trusted follower as well. She had been setting on the porch of her house with her brother one day, when she noticed Eli and some of her other friends coming out of the corn, and over to her house. She sat smiling and watched them walk up. Her brother was sleeping on the porch swing so he didn't know what was going on. When they finally reached the porch they all sat down and began talking. "So you've been hiding out here all day." Eli stated with a teasing smile. "I wasn't hiding, I just didn't feel like doing anything today." Kairi said while smiling. "It's to hot to do anything, today so I don't blame you for staying in." Hannah said.  
  
After a while of talking they decided to take a walk to find out if there was a place they could cool down. Kairi didn't bother waking her brother up. He would know where she was. The started walking towards the lake so they could swim. (A/N: Don't really know if there was a lake in the movie.) Rachael, Hannah, and Mica walked ahead of Eli and Kairi enjoying them selves and having fun. Eli and Kairi hung back a little to talk. "Anything interesting lately?" Kairi asked looking at him. "Well theres no news of anything happening, so I think everything is ok for now." "Have you had any visions lately?" Kairi looked at him. "No I haven't had any visions in a while, so the outsiders that were supposed to be coming are still a ways off."  
  
They continued to walk till they got to the lake. There was an empty house by the lake, so they each took turns changing into their swimming clothes. Then they had a good three hours or so to swim. Kairi however worked on a tan next to the lake while the others swam. She was stretched out on a towel with her arms stretched out at her sides, as she stared up at the sky. She closed her eyes for a second, then she felt the weight on her, and when she opened her eyes Eli was there. She raised an eyebrow. "You're all wet ya know." She said. "Yes I know." He smiled. "And your point would be?" This time he raised his eyebrow. "You're getting me all wet is my point." She smiled. "And you want me to do what about it?" He poked her lightly in the side, and she laughed. She poked him lightly on the tip of his nose. "How about getting up?" He pouted. "Ohhh do I really gotta?" Kairi sighed. "Ok you can stay there then." With that Eli rolled off of her and laid his head on her stomach.  
  
After awhile Eli looked up at her. It took her a minute or two to notice but she did, and she looked at him. "Yes?" "Nothing, I've gotta talk to you later when there isn't anyone else with us." She looked at him for a minute, then smiled. "Ok." With that they laid back down. They didn't need to use their mouths to talk, because they had a mental link. They could talk to each other through their minds, and as they talked through their minds Rachael, and Hannah, and Mica continued to swim.  
  
Soon enough though the sun began to set and they all got ready to go back home. They were to all meet in the corn field that night for a meeting, and so they changed back into their normal clothes and headed for home. Kairi's brother was still asleep on the porch swing so she simply poked him till he woke up and told him to go to bed. After the she talked a little more with the group and when they were done she hugged Eli goodbye and told him and the others she would meet them in the clearing later that night. They agreed and began to walk away, but before they got to far she heard Eli talking to her through his mind. "I'll talk to you tonight after the meeting." She smiled and waved, while shaking her head yes. "See you then." She replied, then walked into the house.  
  
A/N: Ok this was my first attempt, as I've told you before. Please be kind. If you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know. I'm sorry this first chapter wasn't that great but I'll try harder on the next one. Please read and review. Thanks!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

A leader and a child  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get the second chapter up, but I got caught up in other things that needed to be done. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story. Please read and review. Flames are welcome, they'll just be ignored.  
  
Summery: What if the leader got to close to the child? What will He Who Walks Behind The Rows do? Let's see....  
  
-----------------------------------------------Chapter Two------------------ ------------------------------------------------  
  
That night after dinner, Kairi went up to her room to get ready for the meeting, and her brother did the same. She was going through her closet looking for her favorite outfit, and was also getting angry because she couldn't find it. She was about to rip the room apart when her brother walked in holding what she was looking for. (Her brother's name is Draven.) "Looking for these squirt?" He asked and laid them on her bed. She turned around surprised. "Yes as a matter of fact I was, where were they?" She raised an eyebrow, and placed her hands on her hips. "They were right where you left them, on the shelf in the other closet." He said smirking. "Only you would forget where you laid your clothes." He laughed and then walked out and over to his room. "Oh ha ha ha very funny." She rolled her eyes and continued to get ready.  
  
Kairi walked over to her bed and picked up her black jeans, and pulled them on. Then she took her black T-shirt and put it on. Finally happy that she found what she was looking for she grabbed her black choker off her dresser and put it on, then pulled on her sneakers. "Now then I'm finished, I wonder if Draven is done." She headed down the hall to her brother's room and opened the door. "Hey nerd are you ready yet?" She asked, with her hands on her hips. Draven looked up after getting his sneakers on and nodded his head. "Yes I guess so." He stood up and followed her out of his room, down the stairs, and out the front door.  
  
They headed for the clearing in the cornfield, and met up with some of their friends on the way. When they got there Eli was in his place waiting to start the meeting. Everyone was there within minutes, and Eli cleared his throat to begin.  
  
"Welcome children, he smiled. I've called you here for several reasons, so please pay attention." With that he began the meeting. "It appears that the outlanders that were coming are not as close as we thought, and it will take them some time to get here." "I have received word from HIM, and we must prepare for when they come." "I have been putting off getting ready for them because they were so far off, but if HE wishes it we must fulfill HIS will." "I want things ready by tomorrow, no slacking off even if you're up all night." "If it is not done you will be punished." "Now then other matters, it seems we have some unbelievers among us in town, HE wants them taken care of, so when things are prepared for the outlanders I want them sacrificed." "This concludes the meeting thanks you." With that Eli stepped down and walked up to Kairi as everyone left. "Hey." He said with a smile. "Are you ready to go have that talk I told you about?" She smiled, and shook her head. "Good." He smiled and offered his arm to her. She accepted it and they began to walk out of the field.  
  
After a time of walking Kairi sighed. "So what did you wanna talk about?" She asked while looking at him. He cleared his throat again, and took a deep breath. "Well...I wanted to talk about....us." He looked nervous. Kairi looked surprised. "What do you mean us? She asked. He took another deep breath and looked at her. "How long have we been friends?" He felt very nervous now but continued with what he was going to do. Kairi thought for a moment, then answered. "Well since the day we were born I suppose." She looked at him as they continued to walk. "Why do you ask?" She raised her eyebrow. He stopped and stood in front of her. "Kairi....I was wondering.....if maybe we could....be more then friends?" At this she smiled, and placed her hands on her hips. "So that's what this is all about?" She smiled again. He swallowed afraid of rejection. She saw the worry on his face and giggled. "Well let me think about it for a moment." She turned around and laughed silently to her self.  
  
After a minute or two she turned around, and had a look on her face as if she were going to say no, which caused him to look really hurt. Eli turned to leave, but just as he did she broke out into laughter. "Eli wait a minute." "If you're asking me to be your girlfriend. SURE!" He stopped in his place and turned around. "Really?" He asked as though he didn't hear her right. She walked up to him and smiled. "Yeah." "Eli you should know by now I never say things I don't mean." "Yes I'll be your girlfriend." With that they both smiled and headed back to their houses.  
  
A/N: ok I know this chapter sucks, and I'm really sorry. I just got over a case of major writers block and I've been having trouble coming up with good ideas. Well I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Thanks! Flames are welcome but as I've said before they'll just be ignored. 


End file.
